Mahora's wizard teacher
by readerk10
Summary: Inspired by The Swordslinger's mahora's mad kitsune hatter, Ocxfemnegi with harem. Lemons will come later in the progress
1. beginning 1

Chapter 1: Welcome to Mahora academy

We find a train heading to Mahora academy filled schoolgirls. There were two people that stood out from the crowd.

One was a young teenage girl; she had bright red hair that reached her back, she wore a white blouse with a red tie, a blue office skirt, leather shoes and a beige overcoat, she also had a pair of small round spectacles on the tip of her nose. She looked around nervously with her nervous but cute expression.

The person beside her was an average male; he had a tame slightly spiked auburn hair, a frail but muscular physique, he also had a gentle expression on his face making every girl sigh dreamily at the boy

He wore a white shirt with dragon imprint on the center, black trenchcoat, khaki pants and belt with a hand buckle, and a red overcoat. On his left middle finger was a red ruby ring and on his right middle finger was a silver ring.

He smiled at the girl beside him "Feeling nervous Negi-chan"

"A little…" Negi replied "I don't know if I-"just then a tingling sensation went to her nose and then…

"AH-CHOO"

A heavy gale came inside the car and blew every skirt showing their panties giving the boy a good look. He fought back a blush and quietly laughed at the girl's action.

* * *

"So embarrassing…" Negi blushed at what she did in the train

"I know you didn't mean that Negi-chan" the boy smiled "but really have to control your sneezes… if you don't" he chuckled "then it will happen just like last time"

"WAAAAAH ! Don't mention that …!" Negi shouted with a red face of embarrassment "I didn't mean to strip you!"

"Negi-chan… you do know that there are people around us" the boy sighed at Negi's outburst, the people around them gave weird looks while the girls muttered a 'lucky her' comment

"Ah that's right, I'm going to meet Konoemon-san" Negi dashed forward with a beet red face leaving the boy with the bag

'Oh Negi-chan' he sighed while carrying the bag 'you're just too cute'

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

The boy turned to see Negi with two girls with the Mahora academy uniform who are a bit grown in his opinion:

One of them had long bright orange hair tied in pigtails with bells on each one, her eyes were unique; on the left eye was emerald green while her right eye was ocean blue. The girl was quite energetic since she was the one shaking Negi

The other was in a word, adorable; she was at least a few inches taller than Negi, long brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, gentle expression and a warm personality that would make you feel welcome.

Seeing little Negi was being treated like a ragdoll he decided to step in

"Excuse me…" he called "I believe that you have shaken her enough"

The two girls were surprised at the sudden intrusion and the orange haired girl dropped Negi in the process

"Are you alright Negi-chan" he asked

"I'm fine" Negi replied "thank you Haru-kun"

Just then the orange haired girl pointed her finger at Haru "just who do you think you are!"

Haru hummed in thought "well, my name is Haru Narumi and I'm a nice guy if you'd like to be friends with me" he smiled "the girl beside me is Negi Springfield, I am her… _personal_ guardian"

"Haru-kun!" A blushing Negi whined "you-you don't have to talk like that"

"But Negi-chan" Haru chuckled "seeing your cute face like that makes me want to do it often"

"Oooh, you two look so cute together!" the brown haired girl smiled

"Konoka, don't say that in front of those two" the orange haired girl pulled Konoka away from them, but then it suddenly hit her "Wait a minute… you mean to say that _you're_ that girl's _boyfriend_!"

"That's right" Haru nodded while Negi just continued to blush harder

Asuna was quite surprised to hear that "How can someone like you be her boyfriend?"

Negi decided to step in "actually, that's because Haru-kun has been with me most of the time… and he's my beloved person" she finished with a little blush making Haru smile a bit

"Anyway, I'm sorry from what I said earlier" she bowed "even if it's the truth…"

Once again poor Negi was being shaken by the orange haired girl. Haru was about to step in but a voice did that for him;

"That's quite enough Asuna-kun"

Everyone turned to see a man in his thirties, slightly gray short spiky hair, rectangular glasses and he was holding a cigarette in his right hand. "It's good to see you two again; Negi-kun, Haru-kun"

"T-Takahata-sensei, g-good morning!" Asuna flustered as she bowed

"Morning sensei" Konoka greeted cheerfully

"It's good to see you too Takamichi" Negi and Haru smiled

"Eeeeh?!" Asuna was at shock "you three know each other!?"

"Welcome to Mahora academy; Negi-sensei, Haru-kun" Takamichi smiled

"Sensei?" Konoka questioned while Asuna just stayed quiet in the distance

"Oh that's right" Negi bowed again "as Haru-kun said I'm Negi Springfield, I'll be your English teacher at your class"

"And I'm Haru Narumi; I'll be Negi-chan's assistant in her class" he smiled

"Wait, you mean to say that these two will be our teachers!" Asuna said in shock "I find that hard to believe Takahata-sensei"

"Actually Asuna-kun, these two are actually smart for their own age; Negi-kun is a child genius and Haru-kun passed all the tests to be a part of Negi's job" Takahata replied "and they'll be taking over class A instead of me"

Asuna was in shock while Konoka was just surprised at hearing that these two people will be their new teachers

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Asnuna shouted "I FOR ONE, DONT WAN'T A CHILDISH TEACHER AND HER BOYFRIEND TO TEACH ME!"

"And besides" she muttered "she said 'Love' something bad to me"

Haru decided to ask Negi "what did you say to her?" he whispered

"I said that her love was unrequited" she whispered back making Haru smell trouble "but it's true"

"IT'S NOT TRUE" Asuna once again shook Negi back and forth "look, there are two things I hate; kids and people who act like kids! You annoying little flea…!"

Haru was about to step in until he saw a bit of Asuna's hair tickle Negi's nose, knowing what will happen next, he took hold of Konoka pulled her out of the danger zone giving the girl a small blush when he touched her.

"AH-CHOO"

A heavy gale of wind was forced into the area making Asuna's clothes blown away leaving the girl in her underwear.

"A bear…cute" Haru fought back his nosebleed at the sight before him, Negi blush at her actions of making another accident while Takamichi looked away with a bit of red on his face.

Asuna tried to cover herself with her arms from those around her, the girls face was beet red at the sudden loss of her clothing

"HAS THIS SCHOOL GONE MENTAL!?" She shouted

* * *

Negi and Haru were at the Dean's office with Asna and Konoka who wanted answers to the sudden change of teachers. The doors opened revealing a man in his hundred year old state, he had a long beard, an oddly shaped head with a ponytail at the back and a pair of bushy eyebrows that looks like they're moving.

"Principal-sensei, what is the meaning of this?!" Asuna shouted as she wore a jacket and sweatpants with white sneakers

"Ah, Asuna-chan good to see you" he smiled but then looked at Negi "hohoho, to think that your training to be a teacher here Negi-chan, I'm quite surprised that they'd give you such a task" Konoemon then looked at Haru "I see that you've brought Haru-kun with you"

"Y-yes" Negi replied "it's nice to meet you"

"Likewise" Haru nodded

"Hohoho. That's good" Konoemon smiled "oh by the way… Haru-kun, are you interested with my granddaughter Konoka, she's single"

"Oh grandpa, he already has a girlfriend" Konoka giggled while using a small hammer hitting her granddad in the head 'and both are so cute, especially Negi-chan'

"Hold on a second" Asuna interjected "don't you think it's a little weird that these two will be teaching us, and be our own homeroom teachers no less!"

Haru can understand Asuna's denial, having two new teachers suddenly taking over her class was utterly weird, after all a young girl possibly two years older than her and a guy who is her boyfriend/guardian

"Negi-chan" Konoemon spoke seriously "this job would likely be difficult for you even with Haru-kun's help, there are no second chances here… do you accept" Konoemon spoke seriously

Negi was a bit nervous about this, but Haru placed a hand on her shoulder making the girl blush a bit

"Oh don't fret Konoe-san" Haru smiled "I'm sure that Negi0chan can handle it, if she has trouble somewhere, then I'll be there to help"

Negi felt better at the vote of confidence from Haru "Yes I accept!" she spoke courageously

"Then it's settled" Konoemon smiled "you two will start right away, I will introduce you two to our staff guidance counselor, Shizuna-sensei"

The doors opened again and Haru felt his warning signal start, he got up only to be in between soft and I mean _soft_ mass of flesh. Negi blushed at the sight before her.

Haru pulled back for air "not to be rude and all…" He panted "but that was interesting"

"That's okay" Shizuna giggled a bit

Konoemon held his laughter at seeing the boy's antics "one more thing; since I didn't have enough time to prepare a room for you two, so Asuna-chan and Konoka-chan; you two will have Haru and Negi staying in your room"

"That's fine" Konoka answered, while Asuna just step back in shock at the sudden announcement of having guests in her dorm room

"From what until when Principal-sensei!-?" Asuna shouted while she slapped her hands on the table

"Don't you feel sorry for them?" Konoka hugged Negi like a stuffed toy "besides Haru-kun is a nice person, he'll be good company"

"Even if you say that, I already told you I hate kids!" Asuna was not having a good day

"You four get along now!" Konoemon said giving his support

* * *

The four plus Shizune ware walking down the halls, Asuna was glaring daggers at Negi while the girl was twiddling her fingers at the stare given to her.

Asuna stopped and pointed her finger to Negi "I refuse to have a teacher like you! You are too childish to be a teacher!" she then stomped her way to class. Konoka gave a bow before following her classmate to the classroom.

"Is Asuna always this active?" Haru asked in curiousity

"Yes" Shizuna answered "you'll get used to her, she can be a bit bashful but she really is a nice person" she gave Negi a book "this will be your class roster, are you sure you can handle it?"

"I'm sure that we can do fine" Negi replied "come Haru-kun, let's not keep our students waiting"

Negi and Shizuna were at the door with Haru beside them, he placed his hand on Negi's shoulder gesturing the girl to be confident. When Negi opened the door to see _thirty-one_ student's in the class, Haru stopped her to see an eraser fall to the floor.

"That trick never gets old" Haru smiled, he saw a thin wire on the floor and pulled it; a bucket fell down and a few toy darts hit the wall finishing the trap.

Everyone in class was in awe at the spectacle, and then Haru saw two small petite pink haired girls snap their fingers.

'So it was those two that made this trap' He chuckled "listen girls, it's nice that you want to greet your teacher in a fun way but please do it in a rational manner" he said making the class flush

"Okay girls, here is your new teacher. Now go on and introduce yourself to everyone" Shizuna nudged the shy girl

Negi stepped into class "right, um… m-my name is Negi Springfield and I w-will be your homeroom teacher"

Everyone was silent at first, and then…

"SO CUTE!" every girl in the room swarmed Negi and surrounded the poor girl with no chance of escape from the swarm of incoming students. Haru decided to help his girlfriend from the students in the class as he made his way to the group

"Excuse me" Haru pushed one student "coming through" he said to another, Haru saw Negi at the middle and pulled her away, he saw Negi looking dizzy after being covered by her students. But their peace was disturbed when the students bombarded the two with questions:

"Are you two really our teachers?"

"How smart are you two?"

"Where do you come from?"

Haru was enjoying the attention he was getting, but since this is a class; a lesson must be given

"All right girls, that's enough" he called "if you have questions, then please go back to your seats and we will answer them"

The class went back to their seats looking curiously at Haru, Shizuna was surprised at seeing the boy get everyone to calm down… after that little surprise the counselor wished the two luck before leaving the room.

'Haru-kun just took care of the class' Negi thought in amazement 'he's amazing…I-I have to try harder!' she then called to her students about their questions.

One student from the group, Kazumi Asakura, who had her microphone ready and asked the questions;

"Where did you and Haru-sensei came from?" She asked

"Wales" Negi answered

"How old are you Negi-sensei?"

"16"

"And you Haru-sensei?"

The boy smiled and with his gentle voice, he almost melted her on the spot

"I'm 19, since you asked nicely" he answered

"How smart are you two?" Kazumi continued while fighting her blush

"I'm fluent in English" Negi replied

"I'd like to say that I'm good at learning interesting things" Haru smiled earning a few curious gazes from the class

"Do you two have a favorite color?"

"Uh, red if I can guess" Negi answered

"My favorite color is also red" Haru answered making Negi blush a bit

"Last question, do either of you have a special someone?"

That question led every girl in the class to lean but they were surprised to Haru chuckle at the question

"A special _someone_ you say?" He smiled "Let me tell you girls one thing about myself; you see even though I have someone special doesn't mean I stay with that one alone, I have quite a big heart and who could say… you might be next one that will enjoy my company"

Most of the girls in class plus Negi shared a bright red blush on their faces after hearing that Haru would give his time to spend time with any of them.

"Now that questions are over" he spoke "I believe it's time Negi-chan starts her job"

"Negi-chan?" Kazumi asked "wait you two know each other right, what's your relationship with each other?"

"All I can say is that Negi here, has been one of my special people since I met her" he said making the girls blush in embarrassment, they both envy and admire their new cute teacher for getting someone _irresistible_ "now can we get started with the lesson? Negi needs to start the lesson"

"Oh thanks Haru-kun" Negi opened her book and took a chalk from the table and went to the blackboard "now open your books to page 128 and…" Negi reached up but she couldn't write on the spot where she wanted "I can't reach!"

Haru was about to step in but then he saw Ayaka, the class rep, help Negi by giving her a stool to help give reach but he sweat dropped at seeing Ayaka happy when Negi was acting childish.

Haru felt malice toward Negi, he looked around and saw Asuna ready to use bits of her eraser, moving quickly Haru reached inside his pocket and flicked a small coin at the eraser and saved Negi from getting hurt.

"Huh?"Negi turned around in question when she felt a small breeze behind her

The routine repeated until Ayaka decided to step in

"Negi-sensei" Ayaka whispered to her teacher "I'd keep an eye on Asuna if I were you"

The class rep was whispering bad things about Asuna, the bell wearing girl knew that and threw her pencil case at Ayaka, but Haru quickly caught the flying object surprising everyone in the class.

"Ayaka-chan, you may be the class representative but I cannot have you talk secrets with Negi-chan like that" he said making the girl feel embarrassed, he then walked to Asuna "as for you young lady, you need to calm down, if you ever want to pass your tests then please learn how to control your temper"

Asuna growled a bit before taking her pencil case from Haru. 'Those two are not normal'

Classes continued without disruption and now there were rumors flying around the academy about a new cute little teacher and her attractive companion…

* * *

Negi and Haru were sitting by the fountain enjoying the quiet atmosphere.

Haru smiled when Negi was acting childish, she drew horns on Asuna's picture while writing words like mean just like any other kid would, but then he saw Nodoka Miyazaki carry a stack of books from her waist all the way to her head.

"Isn't that seat number 27, Nodoka Miyazaki?" Negi saw the young student fall thanks to her blockage of books "I knew it!" The young teacher quickly used her magic to save the poor girl and catch her in time.

Haru smiled at the kindness that Negi displayed but fate decided to make a joke on the girl's performance with a certain bell wearing student watching from a distance. Haru felt a tingle in his spine, he look to his right and saw Asuna watch the whole scene in her mismatched eyes

"Negi-sen…sei" Nodoka murmured before passing out

Moving quickly, Asuna dashed forward grabbing Negi and ran far. Haru quickly but discreetly followed the two to a forest with Asuna pinning her teacher against a tree.

"I knew there was something wrong! You and Naruto are some kind of superheroes!" Asuna shouted

"N-no, you're mistake-" Negi tried to reason but she was cut off

"Don't try to fool me! I saw it all in front of me, admit it you're some kind of superhero aren't ya?!"

"A-actually, I'm a mage" Negi replied in panic

"Whatever that's the same thing!" Asuna frowned

"P-please don't tell anyone" Negi begged

"No way!" Asuna responded, Haru sighed at that surprising the girls

"I hoped that you could keep it a secret, but since you refused… then Negi-chan will just erase your memory" he said giving his student shivers

"W-wait" Asuna tried to speak but Negi used her wand and started casting the spell, Haru watched the scene feeling a weird vibe

"Vanish!" Negi finished, when the spell was casted… it gave an unusual result.

Instead of removing Asuna's memory, it destroyed her uniform leaving the poor girl in her jacket, unfortunately… it was a bad time for Takamichi to walk around the place. Asuna screamed very loudly when Takamichi saw her state of dress.

'Well there's no point in hiding it anymore' Haru sighed while he slid a ring on his right middle finger and placed his hand on the buckle

**Connect…please**

A small red circle appeared, Haru placed his hand inside and pulled out a large towel and covered Asuna's body surprising the girl.

"Sorry that you had to see that Takmichi" he apologized "let's go Negi-chan, we need to get Asuna-chan a new uniform"

Takimichi smiled when he saw the three go back to the academy "they remind me of the old days" he spoke while walking away

* * *

After getting Asuna a spare uniform, the three of them went to the classroom and they were surprised at what they saw

"SURPRISE, Negi and Haru-sensei!" The students yelled happily

"Ah that's right!" Asuna spoke "we were holding surprise party for you two"

"That's a nice thought" Haru smiled and he nudged Negi forward "go on, enjoy yourself Negi-chan"

Negi smiled and she went to enjoy the party with her students, Haru just smiled at seeing his girlfriend spend time with people her age.

"Aren't you going to join them?" Haru turned to see Chizuru asking him,

"There's no need for me to join" He answered "I'm already happy that you girls made such a nice get together"

The party continued and Haru saw Asuna ran out of the room with Negi following behind, being the boyfriend that he is followed them to the stairs only to see Negi lose her innocence a bit early and in a most unexpected way.

With that he instantly pushed her student aside, but since the girl's height was near his. Haru made himself kiss Negi.

Asuna was slack-jawed and red-faced at the scene before her. Ayaka, Kazumi and the Narutaki twins saw it too with the reporter took a few pictures of the scene.

"Negi-chan" Haru spoke as he pulled back

"Y-yes" Negi was in a trance when she kissed her lover making Asuna redder with a twinge of jealousy

"I didn't know that you could do that" Haru smiled

Negi suddenly realized that during the kiss she absent-mindedly deepened it by going a bit French, at that moment she started to faint. Haru caught the girl before she hit the floor

"Oh Negi" Haru chuckled "you can be clueless at times"

* * *

Author's notes:

And that's the first chap, I take it that you were expecting that Wizard was suppose to take his first henshin already but I'm just following the rules of the Negima world since magic is not part of the norm yet. But no worries, I already planned ahead and have him take his fight in the next chapter even though it's short.

Another thing; since this will be a crossover with the Negimaverse, Phantoms are out of the question and I've already planned on how Haru came in possession with the Wizardriver. But you will have to wait until later

Hope you enjoy the story so far…

Author out


	2. beginning 2

Chapter 2: love potion madness

After that little accident, the party went on until the end of the day. The students went home happily after a nice party.

Haru, Negi, Asuna and Konoka were on the street going to their dorm.

"That was nice first day" Haru smiled "not only did I find such an interesting class, I was able to get a kiss from Negi-chan too!"

Negi flushed bright red while Asuna just looked annoyed

"Hey! I told you already that I was just practicing my confession, besides I'm after Takahata-sensei anyway" She said while Haru just smirked

"That guy is a bit much for you" Haru grabbed Asuna's fist that was aimed for his head and pulled her close "and besides if you're after older guys, you should get them within my age at least" he smiled

Asuna pulled herself away from Haru's grip while fighting her own blush while Negi and Konoka giggled at Asuna's predicament

"A-anyway, Negi you may be smart and all" she huffed while crossing her arms "you're acting too childish like a six year old"

Negi was sad at that but Haru placed both his hands on her shoulders, suddenly he pulled the girl in hug making her blush

"Don't take it hard Negi-chan" Haru cooed "I know you're doing fine and I'm sure that the other students are saying the same thing"

Negi smiled her supportive boyfriend "y-yes, I'll give it my best!" she spoke with confidence

"Even if you say that" Asuna muttered "that doesn't mean I will like having you two in our dorm"

But suddenly

"AH-CHOO" Negi sneezed making another gale wind

"KYAAA" Konoka screamed while covering her skirt

"YOU DID IT AGAIN!" Asuna screamed while holding hers down also

"I'm sorry!" Negi apologized

Haru just smiled at the scene… he was already enjoying his stay in Mahora academy

* * *

The four of them were now inside their room, the place was fair and decent; it had two bunk beds, bathroom, kitchen and others in any dorm schools. Asuna and Konoka were placing their things down but then Asuna asked

"Hey Haru, where's your bags?"

Konoka wondered about that too

"Oops" Haru gasped "I knew I forgot something, let me just get them"

He placed a silver ring on his right hand and placed it on his buckle

**Connect…please**

A red circle appeared next to Haru surprising his students. He placed his hand inside the circle

Inside the office Konoemon was fixing his desk when suddenly a portal appeared in his office

"Hmm?" Konoemon looked at the circle but he was surprised to see a hand came out and took the bags that were left behind earlier "Haru, you better be careful about leaving things behind" and he went back to cleaning his table

"How..?"Asuna was shocked

"That was…so cool!" Konoka clapped at the performance

"Haru-kun! You can't do tha-" Negi tried to scold her assistant… only to be kissed that struck her speechless

"Now that everything's here" Haru yawned "let's get some sleep"

* * *

"Uhm… Takahata-sensei, I-I made you some tea" Asuna spoke while holding a cup to her favorite teacher

"Hmm… nice try Asuna-chan" a different voice spoke

Asuna looked up not to see Takahata anymore and then looked down at herself

"Wha…what the!?" Asuna wasn't in her uniform anymore, she was now wearing a simple summer dress

She noticed that she wasn't in her school, she was now in an open field with blooming flowers around her with a breezy atmosphere.

"Asuna-chan!" a familiar voice spoke

She turned to see Konoka wearing the same summer dress running toward her

"Konoka?" Asuna spoke "What's going on here?"

"No time" Konoka replied while she held on Asuna's hand "now let's go! We're going to miss the picnic"

'Picnic?' Asuna thought while being dragged to a table with two people laughing

"Negi, Honya-chan?" she asked looking at them

"Ah! Asuna-san glad that you could make it" Negi smiled "I was worried that you wouldn't come"

"So did I" another voice spoke

Asuna turned to see a man in casual clothes with a hat covering the top half of his face

"Takahata-sensei" Asuna guessed

"Wrong person Asuna-chan" the man spoke

Asuna was shocked that she saw it was Haru and his lips were inches away from hers

"W-wha" Asuna was silenced when her lips were met with his

* * *

"KYYYAAAAAAA!" Asuna screamed with a red face at the rather unusual dream, but then she saw something that she didn't expect to see… Negi sleeping next to her

"Huh?" Negi yawned "onee-chan"

"Morning already?" Konoka woke up from her bed

"What are you doing in my bed?!" Asuna screamed while holding her blanket close

"I-I'm sorry, It's just that I always sleep with onee-chan" Negi replied "and with your hair like that, you closely resemble her"

Asuna huffed while jumping down the floor "next time you sleep with your boyfriend or someone else!" Then she realized something after seeing an empty couch "hey where's Haru?"

"I'm right here" Haru called from the kitchen, he was cooking fried eggs and sausage "if you're hungry, then help yourself with toast on the table"

Asuna looked at the table to see empty plates set on the table with glasses of orange juice plus some jam waiting to be used.

Asuna had to cover her mouth at the smell of food that Haru was cooking, Konoka smiled at the generosity of Haru's offer. Negi was already at the table waiting for her meal

Haru placed the food on each plate "breakfast is served" he bowed

The girls each took a bite and found them delicious

"This is so…" Asuna couldn't finish since she was savoring the taste of her meal

"Tasty" Konoka smiled as she took another bite from her plate

"You always make a good meal Haru-kun" Negi smiled at her favorite meal

"Anything for my friends" Haru smiled happily at his accomplishment

Asuna looked at the clock and gasped "Oh no! I'm going to be late!" She ran off to the door and left

"Where is she going" Negi asked before drinking her juice

"Oh, Asuna has a part-time job" Konoka answered while helping Haru clean the dishes

* * *

Meanwhile in the classroom, four students were talking in the back about a certain assistant teacher

"Haru-kun is definitely a human and yet he has an essence of a demon" Kaede spoke "but he hasn't shown any ill-intent or a clue of being evil since he came here… what do you think de-gozaru?"

"Not sure" Mana replied "don't know to make an assessment... but having a demon inside him is a shock. I may need to investigate more about him"

"Should we attack or let him be?" Setsuna asked "even though he has no intentions of harming us, I just feel uneasy of what he could do" the girl isn't feeling well when she heard that a demon was near Konoka

Just then the door opened, Negi walked inside only for Haru to catch a falling chalkboard eraser. He stopped her from going in to pull a wire in front of her feet. He jumped sideways dodging a few toy darts and caught a flying pie in midair with his hand before landing on his feet.

The girls were impressed of the skills that their handsome teacher displayed catching the eyes of a few students with the twins snapping their fingers in defeat.

Haru pulled out a plastic fork in his pocket and took a bite "mmm, cherry flavor" he looked at the twins front of him "you two will have to do better than that to get me" he laughed while eating his pie.

"We will beat you!" The two declared with their arms in the air

Chizuru, a well-developed girl with a motherly personality giggled at the sight 'I wonder if Haru-kun can help me in the daycare?'

The class made their greeting to the teachers, after that an English lesson was under way. Negi made a long sentence that the class didn't know, she asked anyone who could translate but they turned away feeling nervous, Ayaka offered to answer but she barked when one student teased her for getting Negi's attention.

Negi called to Asuna who shouted in anger but she was being insulted by her rival, the rep… Asuna tried to translate but Negi heard it wrong

"Asuna-san you're pretty _bad_ at English aren't you?" Negi called embarrassing the girl

Haru shook his head at Negi's ignorance but he saw her starting another sneezing fit, moving quickly he was in front of Asuna to save her from the menacing winds.

"AH-CHOO" Negi sneezed with a powerful gale blowing Haru's clothes away, fortunately his pants stayed not leaving him in his underwear

"Phew" Haru smiled "thank you belt" but he looked around seeing the girls go red faced seeing his slightly muscular frame, some of them looked predatory like He was some kind of meat

"Excuse me for a moment" Haru dashed out of the room to get his spare clothes 'am I in _big_ trouble'

Kazumi smiled with pride at the pictures she secretly took of her shirtless teacher 'I'll keep these for myself and print them later, oh Haru-sensei… are you in for a surprise'

After classes finished Negi left the classroom to prepare tomorrow's lesson, Asuna walked toward Haru in a surprisingly quiet manner

"Is something wrong Asuna-chan?" Haru asked

"Why" the girl spoke "why did you save me?" she started to shed tears but to her surprise she was held close in her teacher's arms

"I did that because I care for my students" Haru answered "even if you deny it, I will always be your friend" he smiled "now go on and have your recess, the class will start again soon"

"I-I got it sensei" Asuna wiped her tears and went to her friends… only one thought was in her head 'Haru is a really nice guy' she smiled

* * *

Negi and Haru were at the fountain again with the girl feeling embarrassed of what happened today

"I'm sorry Haru-kun" Negi spoke "I embarrassed you and nearly put Asuna-san in trouble again" Negi was cut off when Haru hugged her

"It's okay Negi-chan" he cooed "what happened earlier was just an accident, but seriously you really need to control your sneezing if don't it to happen again"

Haru smiled when Negi felt comfortable in his warmth, but then he saw Nodoka and two girls with her

"Um… Negi-sensei" the shy girl spoke

"Yes..?" Negi turned not wanting to let go of the comfort she's in making the girls feel a bit envious

"Excuse us sensei, we have some questions about today's lesson" the green haired student spoke

"Okay" Negi opened her roster "let's see… you're seat 14 Haruna Saoteme right?"

"Oh it's not me sensei" Haruna pushed Nodoka forward "it's this girl here" she smiled making the shy girl go beet red

Haru chuckled at that 'it seems that Negi-chan has attracted someone else in her gender, I've already seen that happen when she was still in Wales'

"Oh did you change your hairstyle Nodoka-san?" Negi smiled "it really suits you"

Nodoka looked completely red but her two friends used this chance and brushed the girl's hair showing her cute eyes underneath

"Don't you think it's cute" Haruna grinned "she's such a cute girl but she never showed her face!"

Nodoka's face went so red that Haru thought it could compare with a tomato, the shy girl couldn't take it anymore and ran away from them. The two apologized and ran after Nodoka leaving a confused Negi and a laughing Haru

"What was that about?" Negi asked "what about her question?"

"No time for that" Haru replied "c'mon Negi-chan, we have lessons to prepare and a class to teach"

* * *

"Asuna-san" Negi shouted Asuna-san!"

Asuna turned to see her teacher holding a vial "what do you want?"

"I did it!" Negi cheered "I actually did it!"

"Did what?"Asuna was now curious

"I finally made a love potion" Negi showed her the vial "see?"

Haru knew what will happen next it will cause trouble but then he felt someone behind him, he turned around to see Chizuru

"Good morning Haru-sensei" she smiled "how are you today?"

"I'm fine" he smiled back "now that our formal greetings are done, I'm suggesting that you would ask me something"

Chizuru giggled at that "yes, I was wondering if you would like help me in the day care for a few days"

Haru hummed in thought and decided "just tell me when to start, Chizuru-chan"

Chizuru was at glee and she hugged Haru tightly, but before the two could say anything a shout was heard

"YOU DRINK IT!" Asuna swatted the vial away from Negi's hands and landed into Haru's mouth

He gagged at the taste of the fluid while drinking it until it was empty. Asuna and Negi were shocked at that

"Haru-kun! Are you alright?" Negi cried

Haru coughed as he took the vial away from his mouth "I'm fine… that tasted horrible" he looked at Asuna "Asuna-chan, please be careful when you're throwing things"

Asuna blushed a bit in embarrassment "i-it's not my fault... besides it isn't working see?"

"Oh Haru-kuuuun" Chizuru called as she wrapped her arms around his neck, Haru was blushing madly at the sly tone he's hearing. It also doesn't help that he was feeling her soft mounds against his back

"Oh no!" Negi realized what was happening "now Haru-kun will attract every girl who will see him"

"Does that mean you will be affected too!?" Haru as in panic right now at what is happening

"No Haru-kun, you and I are already a couple so it won't affect me… but the others will" Negi replied

Asuna was in panic and guilt, she realized that she placed her classmates in love spell and Haru was their target.

When Haru was trying to get away from Chizuru's grip he heard someone else

"Chizuru, you do know that you are not supposed to have a student-teacher relationship right" Kaede spoke when she watched the scene

"I can't help it Kaede" Chizuru replied "just look at how handsome he is"

When Kaede looked at Haru she was quickly struck by the love potion

"Haru-sensei let's go hiking on the weekend" Kaede pressed herself against Haru's chest making Asuna and Negi blush madly at the spectacle in front of them

Just then more girls started looking at their sensei in love-struck gazes, Haru finally escaped from the girls grasp and ran out the halls

"Haru-kun" Haru turned to see Kaede catching up to him without a problem. Oddly he was impressed by that and at Asune while she was carrying Negi in her arms right behind him.

"Sorry that I have to do this Kaede-chan" Haru slid a ring in his right middle finger and placed it on his buckle

**Flash…please**

Haru ran at a speed that almost broke the sound barrier, he made quick turn into a random room and quickly closed the door

"I'll be safe in here" Haru sighed in relief for the moment

"Haru-sensei..?" he turned to see Nodoka

"Hello Nodoka-chan" he greeted "I'm hiding from some girls, is that okay with you?"

"O-of course sensei, besides I wanted to ask you something" Nodoka spoke feeling a bit hot for some reason

"I take it that you're" Haru couldn't finish when he saw his shy student _unbuttoning_ her shirt "Nodoka-chan, what are you doing?"

"I need to talk to you about my feelings right now, and I want you to learn how I feel Haru-kun… and Negi-sensei" Nodoka replied

Haru stepped back and he fell to the floor, the not so shy girl took this to her advantage and straddle on his waist.

Haru was in panic once again "Uh Nodoka-chan… can you get off me please?" he pleaded

"No" Nodoka kept her legs tight to not let Haru escape, she then unbuttoned the rest of her shirt to show a light blue bra that covered her perky breasts and a slim figure

"I just feel safe when I'm near her" Nodoka rested her head on Haru's chest "I'm afraid of what will happen if I'm in this situation, and yet… I don't care about that… I just want to know if I could fit in"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Haru knew that voice, just then the doors bolted away from the hinges showing Asunu at the door, Nodoka was filled with so much emotion she passed out.

Asuna and Negi were blushing madly when they Haru and Nodoka together on the floor

"Asuna!" He shouted "Thank goodness that you're here!"

Haru was about to stand but he was hit on the head by Asuna knocking him out

"Asuna-san" Negi spoke "you don't need to hit him so hard"

"B-but you said that the easiest way was to knock him out" Asuna interjected

"I know, but you didn't have to be harsh on him" Negi replied

"Ouch" Haru groaned "Asuna-chan, you really have some power in that punch" he rubbed the part where his head was hit

Asuna huffed while looking away "j-just be glad that I punched you Haru, you won't have run away from your students again"

"Now that I have headache, I'll be walking around the campus for a while to calm my nerves a bit so I might be back at night" Haru rubbed his sore head making a point

Negi and Asuna nodded and went back to the dorm rooms after a tiring day

* * *

Haru was at the forest feeling the breeze of fresh air hit him

"Ah this is my kind of place" Haru smiled as he breathed in the fresh air "reminds me of my time when I started hiking"

Just then he heard rustling from the bushes, he turned to see a few silhouettes hiding behind the trees

"Okay girls, you can come out from your hiding spots" he called to them

Haru saw figures come out

"Let's see" Haru hummed while remembering his students "Kaede, Mana, Setsuna, Chachamaru, Evangeline and… do I know you?"

"Name's Chachazero" the little puppet talked "and I want to slice you up"

"Now, I want to know why you five are out here and not in your dorm rooms" Haru asked his students

"Well when you came in to the classroom, the five of us felt a strange demonic energy coming from you" Mana explained "I'm doing this free of charge since I was curious about you carrying such a strange essence" she pulled out her guns and are ready to fire

"I'm sorry that we are doing this sensei, but we need to be sure that you are not a threat to us" Setsuna pulled out her sword and prepared her stance

"I'm sorry sensei but master ordered me to do this, please don't take it personally" Chachamaru bowed while aiming a cannon at her target

"And besides fighting you will test our strength if we need to get stronger de-gozaru" Kaede smiled preparing her ninja tools

Haru scanned his opponents 'let's see; guns, ninja arts and weapons, a cannon, knives, sword and potions'

"Why not" Haru smiled surprising them "I could use a workout" he stretched his body a bit "well, let's get started"

Mana fired the first shot, Haru dodged the bullet aimed at him while turning to the side dodging s lash from Setsuna and Chachazero. He jumped in the air dodging a barrage of kunai and shuriken and kicked a few that were close to him which were thrown by Kaede

But as he touched the Chachamaru used her weapon firing a laser, Haru moved to the side dodging the fire but his coat didn't go unscathed

"Oh man" Haru groaned 'and this is my favorite coat too"

Unfortunately while keeping his coat from getting burned, Evangeline threw her potion at Haru making the fluids turn into ice at his feet

"Oops" Haru saw his feet entrapped in ice "I got distracted with my coat that I forgot the most important rule in a fight: always stay alert"

"Well it seems like Haru lost this fight" Evangeline smiled at Haru's misfortune

"On the contrary" He smirked "I'm just getting started"

The girls paused their assault, and felt confused when he said getting started

"Let me show you what I mean" Haru placed his hand the buckle

**Driver on…please**

Haru's belt change from a leather strap to a bulky metal piece with two levers on each side of the hand buckle

The girls stepped back in surprise at the new belt most of them were curious while Evangeline was shocked to see that happen

Haru shifted the levers of his belt switching the right hand to left while creating a tune

**Shabadoobie touch henshin! Shabadoobi touch henshin! Shabadoobie touch henshin!**

Haru lifted his left hand showing a red ruby ring that looked like a mask "henshin" he placed his left hand on the belt

**Flame…please**

Haru moved his arm to the left and a red circle appeared

**Hi...Hi-Hi!Hi!Hi!**

The fiery circle slowly passed through Haru's body, at first the girls thought it was going to set ablaze but it actually changed his appearance while melting the ice where his feet were encased in

Haru was now wearing a black bodysuit, a black two-tailed trench coat with silver trimmings, a pair of armbands and anklets, a red chest plate and the most noticeable change was his helmet; at was silver plated with a red face plate at the front with a pair of metal wires acting as goggles.

"Showtime" Haru smiled

Eva shook out of her stupor and threw another potion while Chachamaru and Chachazero attacked

Haru quickly shifted the levers changing the left hand back to right and placed his right hand over it

**Defend…please**

A wall of fire was in front of Haru melting the potion as well with the laser and Chachazero's knives

The three were shocked to see Haru's ability, Mana went next and she fired her bullets straight at him. He jumped up only to see Keade's attack in front of him

Moving quickly, Haru placed his hand on his belt again

**Connect…please**

A small red circle appeared next to Haru, he placed his hand inside and pulled out a pale bulky gun with closed hand acting as the hammer. He quickly made rapid shots hitting every projectile that was in front of him.

Haru landed on his feet with every ninja tool on the ground, Setsuna dashed to her target ready to attack. Haru stepped aside dodging a concentrated vertical slash from her. He changed his gun into a sword and blocked her sword.

"You and the other girls have proven yourselves strong in this fight" Haru smirked "I'm quite impressed that all of you could even keep up"

He flipped backwards from a horizontal slash but when he landed… his weapon was shot away by Mana's bullets and then he was surrounded by his students with each one near his space.

"Looks like we won" Evangeline smirked with other girls nodding in agreement

"So it seems" Haru chuckled "but that doesn't mean I lost yet" he placed his right hand on the belt

**Light…please**

Bright light surrounded the area blinding those who are near. The girls stepped back covering their eyes from the light, Haru took this chance and delivered a fast sweep kick on their feet dropping their weapons during the fall.

"I could finish you all" he said "but I won't do that"

"Why?" Setsuna spoke "why don't you just get rid of us?"

Haru changed back to his normal self and smiled at them "the answer is simple: I'm a teacher, and I don't hurt my students." He walked back to the dormitory before looking back "I expect you girls to be in class tomorrow"

The girls looked at their teacher with only one question in their heads; 'just who are you Haru-sensei?'


	3. library 1

Chapter 3: A trip to Library Island

After the battle with his students at the forest, Haru decided to take a bath. He wore a pair of swim trunks and carried bath supplies. When Haru entered the bath house he was surprised that the tub was the size of a pool! Then again, the campus is nearly the size of a city.

Haru sat on a bench and washed himself, he enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere… that is, until he heard a familiar voice.

"What are you so embarrassed about? Stop acting like a kid!"

Haru looked at the source and saw two shadows at the door

Haru was now hiding, even though he was a nice guy that doesn't mean he was enjoying the sight of Asuna stripping his girlfriend, after all anyone can be a perv… it just takes a strong will to show that he was different.

"C'mon! Take those clothes off!" After tearing through the fabric, Asuna dragged a naked Negi inside and threw her teacher to the pool which made Haru decide to interrupt

"The usual wild self huh Asuna-chan?" he spoke

Asuna was at shock when she heard Haru's voice, when she turned to her other sensei her face was tinted red and seeing his physique earlier didn't help either. Unfortunately for her Haru noticed

"Are you okay Asuna-chan? You seem a bit red"

Asuna shook her head trying to fight her blush "y-yes I am!" she stuttered "What are you doing here!?"

Haru was about to answer but Negi saw him and she shouted

"HARU-KUN?!" Negi covered herself while submerging in the water with a red face of embarrassment

"It's finally good to see you two finally start getting along" he smiled "although, I thought that I wasn't supposed to see you naked until were married"

Negi's face got redder as she sunk lower to the water only leaving hear head on the water, Asuna was in the same condition since she felt guilty on what she had done to her poor teacher

"Now that you two are being close, can I ask why you threw Negi-chan?"

"I brought Negi here because she didn't know where the baths are" Asuna answered "and when I tried to keep her company she just got embarrassed, as if sleeping next to me wasn't like this"

"Sorry" Negi spoke "it's just that I don't take baths with others"

"Well since I got my answers, I'll just be over there and leave you two to be cleaned" Haru walked away leaving Asuna so that she can clean Negi without a hassle

After a while of bathing Haru and Negi learned that Asuna was an orphan, apparently Konoka's grandfather decided to help the girl. But she didn't want to be too dependent on the principal so she took a job to pay her tuition fee.

Like any sob story Negi was in tears at hearing that, Haru on the other hand respected her. Asuna was a strong girl, if she could handle herself when she was young then there isn't a problem for her now

However before Asuna could shout, a small chatter was heard… moving quickly they ran to the nearest hiding spot, Asuna hid in the pool with Negi behind her while Haru hid behind a tree.

Just then the entire class of 2-A came in with only towels wrapped around their well-developed bodies. Haru was entranced at his students' figures and it didn't help a bit that blood dripped out of his nose.

"I can't believe that poor Negi-sensei would have to live with that violent Asuna!" Ayaka flared "who would be the one to do that!?"

"It was grandpa's idea" Konoka interjected "he made the arrangements"

Ayaka stopped after hearing that, but it doesn't mean she likes the idea. Haruna felt curious about that and decided to ask her

"Hey Konoka, how does it living with both Negi and Haru-sensei?"

Konoka hummed in thought "Negi-chan does make good company after classes" she then smiled brightly "although, Haru-kun has made good meals"

"Haru-sensei can cook?" Chao asked in curiosity

"That's right" Konoka placed her hands on her face and sighed dreamily "I could even say that his skill would even rival Satsuki's"

That put everyone in thought about Haru, he was a mystery to them but he did say that he's good at learning _interesting things_. But then Yue decided on a contest; the girl who has the biggest bust will have Haru and Negi live with them.

Haru couldn't believe on what he was hearing, but knowing that Negi and Asuna needed to leave immediately… he looked at Asuna and the girl nodded knowing that he has to be the decoy.

Haru slowly went to the girls and surprised them

"Hey there girls" he smiled "enjoying the night?"

"KYAAAA!" Nodoka shouted "Haru-sensei! What are you doing here?!"

When Nodoka shouted the girls turned and saw Haru, they got red faces at seeing his body some of them looked away trying to control their fast heartbeats

"What, I can't take a bath every now and then? Oh I'm hurt" Haru said in a sad tone

Nodoka looked away with a red face while Kaede had an idea

"Since you're here Haru-sensei, you can decide for us de-gozaru…" she smiled mischievously

"Decide on what exactly?" Haru played dumb for the moment since he needed time to get Asuna and Negi out

"You can decide which one of us who has the biggest breasts" Kazumi answered with a smirk

Haru stepped back in surprise at seeing the bold front that his students are showing, but then he decided to play the fox

"Oh really" He smirked "then what should I do to declare the winner?"

The girls blushed a bit, but they hummed in thought on how. While they were thinking on how, Haru quietly walked away from them until Kaede saw him

"And where are you going Haru-sensei?"

"It is nice to see you girls try to get me and Negi-chan" Haru smiled "but I'm afraid that won't happen"

He placed a ring on his right middle finger and placed it on his belt

**Fog…Please**

A heavy cloud of white smoke burst into the room, the girls coughed at the smoke but when it cleared Haru was gone and in his stead is a small note showing a chibi version of Haru bowing it said:

Sorry girls, but I'd rather not break your hearts

Most of the girls sighed at their handsome teacher for being such a gentleman

'You're a strange one Haru' Evangeline started to scowl 'though I'm shocked to see you use _that kind_ of magic and I thought that power was just a legend'

'Haru-sensei…I can't help but feel curious when I go near you' Setsuna may be powerful swordswoman but even she has questions about her teacher

Kaede looked at her mercenary rival and she nodded while leaving the bath

Yep… things are getting interesting from today on

* * *

The next morning after that little incident in the bathhouse… Negi tried to help Asuna using her magic, which only made said girl mad. And then she tried to help the _baka_ rangers as they were called get their scores up, surprisingly; Asuna, Kaede, Makie, Ku Fei and Yue took the title as an honor… they may have not good grades to start but at least their improving it with their effort.

That was something that Haru respected.

Right now the two were in the faculty room with Negi resting after finishing the scores of their class. Shizuna started a conversation by asking that if she was getting used to be being a teacher, the teenage teacher being the honest girl that she is said that she was doing her best.

But then

"Negi-sensei!-!" Ako and Makie came in with tears on their eyes "there's a fight in the school!" The two then showed large bruises on their hands "just look at these! Please help us sensei!"

"Who would do such a thing?!" Negi panicked "Let's go stop this Haru-kun!" And Negi dashed to the school grounds leaving Haru with Ako and Makie to catch up

When Negi arrived, she saw Yuuna being dragged away by a senior student, she shouted at them to stop and she tried to scold them for doing such a dreadful deed. But sadly the seniors were surrounding the poor girl with no escape.

Haru arrived to see Negi trapped in a pile of senior students. He was about to step in but someone interrupted him.

"Stop right there, you witches!"

Haru turned to see a volleyball pass through his head hitting the senior student's head, he saw Ayaka and Asuna _together,_ he found it odd to see them close but then again these can be pretty competitive when it comes to their own class.

But soon after, the girls were now fighting to see who will have Negi and it doesn't seem to stop soon. Takamichi stood next to Haru seeing the fight in front of him.

"I take that this happens while you were teaching?" Haru asked

"That's right" Takamichi nodded "although with you and Negi here, it was a bit more childish than the usual fights I had to deal with"

"Then let me take care of this, I am the assistant of Negi-chan and she needs my help"

When Haru went to the fight, he pulled Ayaka and Asuna by the collar getting everyone's attention

"I admire that you two would try to solve this matter" Haru then sighed "but you know better than to get in trouble with other schools"

He then turned to the senior students "as for you girls, you are _senior_ students… you should be setting an example to your underclassmen not hurting them"

The seniors flinched at Haru's scolding and they walked away with a bit of promise to return.

Takamichi and the girls are impressed to see Haru handle the problem without a sweat.

* * *

It was gym period, the class and Haru were walking up to the roof and when they got their destination. They saw the senior students there with Negi in their grasp.

When the girls were about to make another fight Negi made her infamous sneeze stopping them. She then suggested that the battle should be settled in sport. The seniors agreed but under the condition that the two teachers join the battle

Class 2-A and the seniors are in the field waiting for the teachers to arrive, the air was thick with tension… this very battle will decide Negi and Haru's position in the academy.

"Haru-kun… is this really necessary?"

The student's heard Negi's voice and she sounded shy

"Don't be shy Negi-chan, you decided that the make fight a sport. The least we could do is to look the part"

When the girls saw them they were mouths ware agape at seeing their new attire

Negi was in a student gym uniform; she wore a white shirt that hugged her body, red bloomers showing her womanly shaped legs. Needless to say, the girls felt either jealous or stared at her with red color on their cheeks… some of them did both

Haru wore a different uniform; he had an open blue jacket showing a white muscle shirt underneath, matching blue sweatpants and sneakers. The girls face only got redder when they saw him

When the game started a senior student made the first move and threw a ball at Asuna but she caught the ball and threw it back to the leader of the group. Unfortunately, the leader caught the ball with ease

"What the-!?" Asuna was at shock

"That was Asuna's hardest throw!"

"Don't think that this little thing can stop us" The leader boasted, she and the rest of their group slipped out of their uniform showing that they were wearing another one underneath. "We're the students of the dodge ball championship!"

Their happy boast was short lived when they heard laughing, everyone turned to see clutching his sides with a few tears on his eyes.

"What's so funny?" The leader asked

"Not to be rude and all, but aren't you seniors a bit _old_ to be in that competition" Haru smiled while wiping his tear-stained eyes

The entire 2-A nodded in agreement on that, while the seniors were furious at that little remark. When the game continued all the seniors decided to attack Haru for an insulting them like that. A volley of balls went down straight Haru

The girls were afraid to see their handsome teacher get hurt but what he did put everyone except Negi agape.

What they saw was an unbelievable sight, first Haru was standing in front of a large attack and the next thing you know he was there smiling with ball in hand and the rest on the ground.

"It seems that you seniors are out ammo" he chuckled "okay girls, grab a ball"

2-A took a ball from the floor and prepared themselves with Haru making the lead

"All right girl's, on the count of three, throw those balls at the enemy"

The students readied themselves and waited for the signal

"Ready… THREE!"

Everyone fired their attack knocking most of the girl's out, the only one standing was the leader and she isn't feeling well. Haru was now next to Negi and he handed her the ball

"She's all yours Negi-chan"

Negi was pretty upset when the seniors bullied her students like that… she threw the ball in the air and spiked the ball hitting her dead center on the face, knocking the girl out cold.

The students were in awe at seeing their cute teacher has that kind of power. Negi was a bit embarrassed at what she had done.

"I-I think I may have over done it" she muttered

"Nonsense Negi-chan" Haru interjected "let's celebrate for winning against the seniors!"

Most of 2-A gathered around Negi and threw her in the air over and over for winning the match

Haru smiled at seeing Negi get along with class and boy they can be very active when they have to

While the girls and their teachers were celebrating on their victory. Takamichi and Shizuna watched from the distance smiling as they watch the get along with their students.

"It seems that Negi-kun and Haru-kun have made good progress on today" Takanmichi smiled

"I couldn't agree more" Shizuna giggled "she really does make a nice teacher, and Haru makes a good plus for 2-A"

* * *

Another day passed by and 2-A was having another English class with their cute teacher, Haru looked up and chuckled when Negi asked for Makie to translate. Negi forgot that she was teaching _English_ to _Japanese_ students since learning said language to them was tough

When Ayaka offered to translate she was teased by her classmates fo4 trying to get the cute teacher

Konoemon was looking out the window listening on the report

"That's good to hear" he smiled while stroking his beard "Negi-chan is gifted if she can handle her class like that"

"Yes, she is really doing well" Shizuna spoke "as counselor, I'd say she passed as a teacher"

Konoemon hummed in delight "I see… has Haru-kun been doing well?" he asked

"Truth be told, he does keep the class under control when Negi has a hard time" Shizuna replied "he has shown to be open-minded, I must admit if you force those two apart it would make an uproar with the girls"

The principal continued stroking his beard when Shizuna finished her report "I think it's about time I put those two in a test" he spoke seriously "one that can test on both their magic potential"

"Haru-kun can use magic?" The counselor/nurse asked

"Yes" the principal answered "and he used it in a unique way that no other wizard or witch can"

* * *

After classes are over Negi and Haru walked down the halls with Makie and Yuuna having a chat and sharing a few laughs, Negi was deep in thought when she saw the other classes

"Hmm, all the other classes seem to be working really hard" she muttered

"Oh that's right" Yuuna spoke "It's almost time for the end of the term exams for us"

"It's next Monday Negi-chan!" Makie added with a cheery tone

"The end of the term exams huh" Negi questioned "must be pretty tough" just then she realized it "wait a minute if it is that time, then is it really okay for you girls to just relax?" she said with a bit of panic

Yuuna just waved it off "its okay, our school is an escalator school. So it really doesn't matter at all"

"Especially for 2-A" Makie added "we're the worst class but even though we scored the lowest, it turns out fine"

Negi was starting to panic but then Haru saw a flower trophy in the classroom

"Hey, what's that trophy for?" He asked while pointing at the object

"Oh that" Makie spoke "well that trophy goes to the class who scored the highest"

Negi and Haru were now thinking of ways on how to get their class onto the top charts and get that trophy

"Do you have any plans to help our students?" he whispered

"Not at the moment but I'll think of something" she whispered back

While the two were busy planning, Shizuna came by and called them. She said that she had a letter for Negi that it was from the principal. When the girl took the letter she was at shock when the said about her final task.

Negi read the letter and she was scared, Haru took a peek and saw that the note said; if 2-A was going to finish last again. She would lose her teaching career. She was now shaking on what to do now, luckily Haru was able to calm her

"Negi, deep breathes and think slowly" he suggested

Negi followed his instructions and she calmed down

The two were inside the classroom and Negi was shouting to her students

"All right class we'll be having a cram session in homeroom period!" Negi shouted "it's nearly the end of the term exams!" She waved her hands in small excitement. Haru just watched her smiling in her effort to make 2-A get good grades "uh…um… if this class will score last again, then something bad will happen to us, so let's pitch in and work hard to get good scores!"

"Oh Negi-sensei that's a wonderful idea" Ayaka agreed with admiration across her face

"I got a suggestion!" Sakurako spoke while raising her hand

"Yes Sakurako-san?" Negi asked

"We'll do an English phrase study, Yakyuken!" She suggested

Haru nearly fell to the floor after hearing that, he was about to interrupt but Negi gave her approval making him sigh. Haru went to her side and saw a chart of their students' grades. A few of them were getting good scores. Most of them were at least average to fail and the self-proclaimed Baka rangers showed lousy scores.

Negi and Haru were now realizing how bad this will be and the girl was in worry on her job, Haru was thinking of a plan but then something came his way. He grabbed and then realized that it was a bra, he looked at the front to see the Baka rangers in their undergarments.

"W-what's going on here!?" Negi shouted at seeing the scene before her

"It's Yakyuken! If you don't answer then you take off a piece of clothing" Sakurako answered

Haru chuckled at this "Negi-chan, you need to be better with Japanese skills… remember that you mistook my drink for juice and you… _almost_ embarrassed yourself"

Negi blushed deeply at that memory, she almost got herself in trouble were it not for Haru's quick thinking

At the display that her class is showing Negi got depressed "At this rate I'll lose my job and will have to leave the country"

Haru placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled "Don't worry too much about it Negi-chan, you'll figure something out" He then got the class's attention "Alright girls that's enough, the Baka rangers would be happy now if they got their clothes back… unless this is what you want your teacher's to see"

The girls quickly felt embarrassed at that, Haru took Negi outside to discuss about this. But then Negi remembered a forbidden spell about making people smarter for 3 days although the side effect is that they be dumb for a month. Just as he was about to use that spell, Asuna in her uniform hit Negi's head

"What the hell are you doing!?" She shouted "what kind of idiotic plan are you doing now!"

She pulled Negi to the stairs and Haru followed them

"We are already working hard on our tests" Asuna showed her low but improving test scores "so stop relying on magic already!"

"Now don't be hard on her Asuna-chan" Haru assured "she's just new to this stuff so please be gentle with her"

"Even I'm doing my best" She sighed "wasn't it you said that courage is magic?" she added "I don't know about your ambition on being a mage, but for someone who halfheartedly teaches the class. I'd feel sorry for the students."

She then waved goodbye going to her class only for Negi to realize something and she ran out of the halls, Haru felt a small chill crawl up his back. Oh this is going to be a long and hard term.

* * *

At the bath house Haru was enjoying the warm water in the pool, after the incident… it became a general rule to wear swimsuits when they needed to bathe. The girls wouldn't know if it was someone of the opposite gender, thankfully Haru didn't mind it and the girls were relieved although they still have red color on their faces when the girls saw him enter.

"Asuna! Asuna! There's big news!" Konoka shouted as she and the library trio came in with worry plastered on their faces

"What is it Konoka?" Asuna asked

"There's been a rumor that if 2-A finished last, we will be disbanded!"

The girls were shocked to hear that, but Haru thought of a particular old man on that rumor

"Oh don't worry girls" he interjected "you won't be disbanded if you class scored the lowest"

They girls were relieved

"However…" he added "if you scored the lowest then Negi-chan will be fired"

The girls were in shock

"What do you mean Negi-chan will be fired?" Konka spoke

"Apparently the principal gave Negi a task if she had what it takes to be a teacher" Haru replied

"But what will happen to you and Negi-sensei" Haruna asked with worried tone while Yue was trying to calm a panicking Nodoka

"Since this is Negi-chan's test, if she fails then not only will she lose her job. But she has to leave the country too" Haru sighed "I would like to change Konoemon's mind, but sadly I'm just an assistant and therefore I cannot interfere"

The girls were now in panic, if their class scored the lowest. They can never see their teachers again, but then Yue suggested that they go to Library Island, there was a legend about a magic book that gives the reader knowledge

With no other choice the girls decided to go look for the book.

* * *

The five rangers, Konoka, Nodoka, Haruna and the teachers were at Library Island. Negi was yawning in her pajamas since she was dragged by Asuna during her sleep.

"Wow" Haru whistled at the building "pretty impressive place"

"You'd be surprised by the mysteries of this library Haru-sensei, but beware of the lower levels… they say it's filled with traps down there"

"That's a bit much for a library" Kaede hummed

"I don't know Kaede-chan" Haru grinned "if the library is this big, then there will be surprises in there."

Haruna giggled at the scene 'I can see why Nodoka is interested in Haru-sensei, but she will be facing competition for his affections'

Asuna turned to Negi "Negi, make sure you protect us with your magic. Just in case" she whispered

"Oh my magic" Negi muttered "I uh, kind of… sealed it"

* * *

The group walked down a set of stairs and entered the deeper part of the library, Haru never saw so many books in one place, Negi was like a kid in a candy store. She loved books ever since she started reading.

"This is lower level basement-3" Yue spoke "it's said that us middle scholars aren't allowed in these parts of the library" she warned before drinking another juice box

"Wow, look at all these books!" Negi shouted and reached for one in a random shelf "I wonder if I can take one"

Haru felt his warning signal flare, without hesitation he lunged forward and stopped an arrow aiming at poor Negi

"I'd be careful here Negi-chan" he snapped the arrow in half "this isn't a regular library that you and I usually go to

Negi, Asuna and Makie were in panic at the oncoming traps ahead of them while Yue made mental note to ask if Haru was interested in writing books.

* * *

As the group explored the lower parts, Negi and Haru were seeing the reason why these girls are called the Baka rangers; their scores may be low but few of them showed impeccable skill. Like Makie used her ribbon to stop herself from falling, Ku Fei kicking a falling bookshelf and Kaede showing her quick reflexes on catching the scattered books.

When Negi showed that without her magic she was just a regular girl, it made Haru smile when Asuna offered to help her.

"Negi your hand is cold" she called "are you cold?"

"A little" Negi shivered a bit

"We did drag in your sleep" Asuna stammered "her put this on" she gave her school jacket to Negi

Konoka saw what Asuna did and she decided to speak "Asuna considering that you hate childish people, you are helping Negi-chan a lot" she said "Why the change of heart?"

"Eh…w-well there's no helping it now right?" Asuna looked away while thinking of a certain teacher giving a grateful smile making her face go red

"Okay girls" Yue spoke "I heard from the observations team there's a spot where we can rest and eat for a while"

The girls shouted happily that they get to eat and rest after a long way of traveling down, when they reached the pot. The girls wasted no time getting their lunches out ready to get their fuel back

Haru took out his own lunch, he was about to eat until he heard someone

"That looks so good-aru" Ku Fei spoke

"It sure does look incredible" Kaede agreed with one of her eyes open

"Thank you for the praise" Haru took his bite "would you girls like a bite"

When the two girls got their share, they wouldn't forget the sensation of the taste

"This is so good-aru" Ku Fei moaned "you must really know how to cook so well"

"Oh Kami!" Kaede gasped "Haru-sensei, who taught how to cook so well de-gozaru"

"I'm not going to tell you yet, cause it's a family secret" he chuckled

"Can you make Ramen?" Kaede asked

"Just tell what kind and I'll make it" Haru smiled

Soon enough all of them finished their meals they continued to explore the library going further down losing communication from the outside. And then looking through the map that Yue had in bag, it showed a shortcut through a small tunnel.

Soon enough the girls were crawling inside the tight space getting dirt on their uniforms

"Hey Yue-chan, are we there yet?" Haru called

"We're almost there" Yue replied "just a bit further from here… our senpai's from the university branch of the club can't fit in these spaces. This means we the middle scholars from the club are the first to explore this place."

"It must be nice to be the first group to do this" Negi pointed out

"That's right" Yue nodded "now keep up, were close to the book by now"

After the travel through the tunnel they were now in a big room with two giant statues standing in the room.

"Wow, look at this place" Haru whistled at the room

Negi then saw the magic book and she shouted franticly getting everyone to run at their target, but when they were close the floor split open making them fall. Haru and Kaede landed on their feet with Negi in his arms while the rest were in small pain from the fall.

"Is everyone alright?" Negi asked

She heard groaning suggesting that they were fine, they saw that below them was twister board with kanji syllables on them. But then the two statues came to life and move their bodies to see the fools that tried to get the object that they were guarding.

"HO-HO-HO!" one of them spoke "if you want to get this book, then you must answer my questions HO-HO-HO!"

The girls were in panic at the situation they were in. Negi was working on calming her students while Haru was trying very hard not to laugh

'Oh Konemon, you can be pretty exaggerative when it comes to these kinds of tests' he snickered

The students followed the rules and answered each question correctly… but since this a game of puzzle twister the girls were experiencing muscle spasms from the pads they were touching.

"Ooh, that has to hurt" Haru cringed at seeing the girls trying to get used to the bad stretches

"Ok final question" the statue spoke "What is the translation for dish?"

"Dish…I got it! It's Osara!" Asuna spoke from her twisted position

"Osara, got it" Makie nodded

"O" Asuna spoke when her hand was placed on the pad

"Sa" Makie shouted while using her foot to reach the word

"RA!" Asuna and Makie shouted when they reached the final word only to find that it was Ru

"Wrong answer!" The statue lifted his weapon and slammed it against the twister board breaking the object making everyone fall

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT ASUNA!" Makie shouted with tears running out of her eyes

Haru was thinking of a plan during his fall, he quickly got an idea, he slid a ring on his right hand and moved over his buckle

**Big…please**

A magic circle appeared in front of him, he placed his arm inside and grew big. Haru used the giant arm to wrap everyone around protecting them from the harm when they landed

'This is gonna hurt" he muttered

* * *

"What's going on down there?" Haruna asked

"Hello?" Nodoka spoke "Please respond"

No answer

"No one's responding!" Haruna shouted "WHAT DO WE DO! WHAT DO WE DO!?"

"We need to contact someone!" Nodoka spoke

"But everyone's asleep by now!"

* * *

Author's notes: Hey there, it's me again. Hope you enjoy the story so far.

I know that you're itching to Wizard in action again, don't worry the Evangeline arc is right around the corner. I'm just following the story that's all and besides I'm doing this just to get my head straight.

Just be patient okay

Author out


	4. library 2

Chapter 4: Exam day and celebration

At the bottom of library island bright light signaled that it was morning Negi and her students groaned waking them from their shock at the sudden fall when they stood up they were awestruck at what they saw.

It was a small village filled with bookshelves. The atmosphere was calm and it would make you feel relaxed and welcome. In short… this is library paradise. The girls checked each other for injuries and they were gladly fine. But before they relax someone was missing…

"Wait" Konoka spoke "where is Haru-kun?"

The girls were about to start looking for him but they didn't need to

"I'm glad that you girls are finally awake" a familiar voice spoke

They turned to the voice but they (except Negi) were having red faces when Haru showed up shirtless, slightly drenched with a towel over his head. Negi walked up to him with relief

"It's good to see you are fine Haru-kun" Negi smiled "but what happened to you?"

"When you girls passed out from the fall, I saw light below and found this place but I was unlucky when I hit the water while the rest of hit the soft sand" Haru answered while he dried himself

Negi nodded at the answer and she went back to the Baka rangers and told them to study now for the upcoming exams

Haru smiled at seeing his girlfriend give her students a chance to get better and have them keep their wonderful teachers.

* * *

Mean while the rest of class 2-A were in panic when they heard the news about Negi and Haru-sensei leaving the academy if they finish last.

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier?-!" Ayaka was shaking Yuuna frantically

"I-I'm sorry!" she cried "I couldn't think straight when I heard the news"

"Oh dear" Chizuru gasped "then Haru-sensei won't help me"

Even Mana was somewhat surprised at the news 'I didn't expect that it would cost them to leave the campus, but Konoemon did say that it was going to be a tough job'

The class decided to study hard with a few them complaining of the stress they'll be going through

Just then Haruna and Nodoka burst through the door

"Bad News everyone!" Haruna shouted

"Negi and Haru-sensei with the Baka rangers are missing" Nodoka finished

The news just got worse for them…

* * *

Back at Library Island Negi was teaching the Baka rangers and each of them showed progress and there might be a chance that they will pass the exams tomorrow. After the study session everyone was relaxing a hard day's worth of study, a few of them decided to relax and enjoy the day

Haru was walking down the beach enjoying the quiet atmosphere

'I wonder if Negi-chan is doing fine' Haru thought but before hearing voices

"Aaah… this place is amazing" a voice spoke

"It feels like I'm in a spa-aru" another voice spoke

"It even feels like were at the beach" a third voice added

Haru followed the sound to see Makie, Ku Fei and Kaede bathing

'Oh no!' Haru panicked at seeing the girls 'I have to get out of here!'

Before he could get away Kaede (in towel) grabbed Haru by the shirt

"Well, well" the young ninja smiled "spying on us are you Haru-sensei?"

"It was an accident" Haru replied in embarrassment "honest!"

Just then Makie and Ku Fei came with towels wrapped around their bodies followed with smiles on their faces.

"I never thought that Haru-kun would be watching us" Makie giggled

"Maybe he's trying to hide something-aru" Ku Fei smirk "he might want some company"

"I'msorryforbotheringyougirlsbu tIhavetogofindNegi-channow!" with that Haru stormed off in a rush

"Even though he's our teacher de-gozaru" Kaede spoke "he sure is fun to be with"

Makie and Ku Fei couldn't agree more to that

Unknown to them a small light beamed under the water

* * *

Haru panted after getting away from them "well that was embarrassing" he breathed "I wonder if Negi-chan is doing fine"

Negi was actually bathing in a different area with Asuna right next to her. After the bath incident earlier Negi decided to take her baths with Asuna since she will just be dragged by her again if she said no.

"Hey Negi" Asuna spoke "how did you meet Haru anyway?" she was curious how Negi and Haru got together.

"About six years ago when I was ten, I got lost in a forest back home and when I was about to cry Haru-kun came out of nowhere and carried me back to the village" Negi smiled at the memory

Asuna just stayed quiet at the story Negi gave she had deep thoughts about her sensei's story

After the bath the two of them got dressed and went to gather everyone but a scream was heard, they ran to the place to find the same giant statue holding Makie hostage.

"HO-HO-HO!" The statue laughed

"Negi-chan, help me!" Maki cried in despair

Negi tried to use her magic but she remembered that she sealed it 'I can't use my magic!' Negi thought 'what should I do!'

Ku Fei charged and delivered a kick on the statue's leg making the stone giant stagger and when she was to deliver another attack, the statue's arm was shot making Kaede catch Makie, Haru came with weapon in hand.

"Is everyone okay?" he asked getting nods from the girls "good because I just found an exit"

Everyone ran behind the waterfall to see a door but it had a question written over it

"What is the English word for read?" Haru read

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!" Asuna screamed

Some of the students talked to each other until one of them got the answer

"I got it!" Yue spoke "it's read!"

The door opened and when everyone got inside they saw a spiral staircase, with giant behind them they wasted no time going up. Each of the students answered every question with all their studies, as they go higher Yue slipped off a root and sprained her ankle.

When Negi tried to carry her but she was a bit weak since she hadn't carried any heavy bags, so Kaede took care of that. As they continue going up Negi saw something

"Look!" Negi pointed in front of her "it's an elevator"  
Negi, Haru and the girls ran into the elevator but when they were inside the machine beeped signaling that they were heavy.

'NOOOO!' the students panicked

When Asuna told the girls that their clothes were extra weight and in a quick hustle they threw their uniforms away leaving them in their underwear but the elevator still stayed overweight and there were no other choices.

'I'm one lucky guy' Haru smiled goofily with a small trail of blood dripping down his nose

"It's not working!" they shouted

Haru knew what he had to do, he took the book and went out of the elevator "Negi-chan, take care of the students when you go up and get to the exams. I'll stay here" he turned to the giant statue "looking for this Giant? Well come and get me!"

"HO-HO-HO! You are a brave fool" The giant laughed

"Haru-sensei/kun!" the girls shouted before the doors closed taking them up to the first floor of the island

"Okay Konoe-san" Haru called "you can stop now"

The statue stopped "HO-Ho-ho how did you know that it was me?" the dean asked

"With that laugh of yours, there's no mistake about it" Haru smiled "Oh yeah, I better call Negi-chan before she cries" he took out his cell phone "oh and I want a full explanation of this test"

* * *

Negi and her students were running at the academy after a quick trip to the dorms for their clothes they wasted no time to get to the academy, although they were sad that Haru had to stay behind and stop the giant statue.

"Haru-sensei/kun" they murmured but then Negis phone rang, they stopped at the ring and the young teacher answered the call

"Hello?" Negi answered

"Hello Negi-chan" Haru spoke

"HARU-KUN!" Negi shouted getting her students attention but before she could talk Asuna took the phone from her hands

"YOU JERK!" Asuna shouted "YOU GOT ALL OF US WORRIED WHEN YOU PULLED THAT STUNT!"

"Oho" Haru smiled "I didn't know that you cared about me Asuna-chan"

That made Asuna sputter with a red face and Negi took her phone back

"Anyway" Haru added "you girls just worry about the exams, I'll be back up there in a few minutes okay?"

After knowing that He was safe, the girls ran fast as ambition to pass takes them but since they are late another teacher took them to a different. Negi was worried about them but the girls assured that they can handle it.

At the classroom the latecomers were having a hard time staying awake, thanks to the running they had earlier. Negi saw them in such a state in hopes to help them focus she gave an energizing spell to help her students finish their tests. All she could do now is to hope that they will pass.

After the exams the late students were tired after such intense time answering them

"Let this be a lesson to you" The teacher walked out to see the headmaster and Haru "Headmaster, Haru! What are you doing here?"

"We came here to check the late comers personally" Konoemon spoke

"And we would be glad to take them off your hands" Haru smiled

* * *

At the halls Negi, Konoka, Haruna, Nodoka and the Baka Rangers were now anxious that they passed or not

"Okay here we are… ready to announce the scores today" the announcer spoke "first place goes to group 2-F with an average of 80 points"

The girls nearly slipped at the score and the rest of 2-A wasn't feeling happy about it, when the announcement continues the 2-A class gets more discouraged and Negi was getting sad about not seeing her class getting a passing grade.

"Negi-chan" Konoka murmured with Asuna feeling sad too

When the announcement gave 2-A last place they dumbstruck with them not making a sound Negi quietly left the halls and dashed out of the academy. Unknown to her Konoe and Haru saw her run away.

"Hmm" Konoe saw Negi run "what's going on?"

"It seems that the announcement came without the tests of the latecomers" Haru replied "you come by later and give the scores to them, I'll stop Negi-chan before she leaves"

* * *

Negi packed her stuff and left the campus she sighed that her class didn't pass but what can she do, she took out a picture of a girl with long blond hair 'I'll be home soon nee-chan'

When she was about to get the ticket Asuna came

"NEGI!" she shouted "I'M SORRY THAT I COULDN'T PASS THE TEST BUT PLEASE DON'T GO!"

When Negi tried to run, Asuna grabbed her

"You idiot!" She shouted "I told you to stay put!"

Just then the others came to them and each of them begged Negi not to leave but a familiar voice came

"Are you leaving without me Negi-chan?" Everyone turned to see none other than Haru "hey there"

"HARU-SENSEI/KUN!" every girl came to him feeling very happy to see him again

"Easy girls" Haru smiled "I'm here with good news"

He walked towards Negi "Negi-chan, you're not fired"

That caught everyone's attention

"It turns out that the announcement committee went ahead without adding up the scores of the latecomers"

"That's right" A different voice came, everyone turned to see the headmaster "I took care of that and have test scores with me"

All of the students steadied themselves if they passed or not

"First off, Makie you have 66 points good job"

"EH!? 66 POINTS, NO WAY!" the gymnast shouted

"Ku Fei and Kaede you both have 67 and 63 points"

The martial arts duo bowed happily at their grades

"Yue Ayase scored with 63 point congratulations"

Yue smiled a bit at her score

"Konoka 91 points, Haruna 81 points and Nodoka 95 points"

The three smiled happily that they passed with flying colors

"Finally Asuna Kagurazaka"

The girl was getting nervous about her score

"You scored 71 points"

That took her by surprise

"That's right Asuna-chan, you passed" Haru smiled

After adding the remaining grades with the score that means…

"2-A HAS SCORED THE HIGHEST" the other students cheered

"Congratulations Negi your class passed the exams" Konoe spoke

"But what about the magic book?" Negi asked "we didn't take that"

"Oh, you mean this?" Haru took out the book "it actually turns out that the test was to be sure that you made your students study on their own and with these grades they passed"

"Then that means…" Negi realized it

"That's right Negi-chan" Haru smiled "you are now an official teacher"

"I guess I'll be seeing you next term huh?" Asuna smiled

* * *

It was another day on the campus, Negi, Haru with their roommates Asuna and Konoka were running to the academy

"I can't believe that I'm actually going to teach fulltime" Negi smiled

"I'm glad that you got your job is finalized Negi-chan" Haru chuckled "I'll be right next to you just in case you need help"

When the four ran Negi greeted her students until she went to greet the quietest student Chisame Hasegawa who was walking by

"Good morning… um, Hasegawa-san" Negi greeted

"Oh sensei, you were able to remember Chisame-chan one of the quietest students"

"Why are they even running if they're not even late" Chisame sighed "this used to be a nice lazy class, it's all your fault Negi-sensei"

* * *

Later at the academy headmaster Konoe congratulated Negi and Haru who will be a part of the teaching staff fulltime… that made every student and teacher clap at their accomplishment. Although one student (Chisame) was shocked to hear that

In 2-A classroom nearly every student was filled energy at getting the top score, they even showed the trophy to their teacher's. Chisame was still a bit shaky since she preferred a _normal_ school life, When the Narutaki twins pointed out that it's weird that the class was taught by two young teachers.

That made Chisame smile a bit but it went down the drain, when they decided to make celebration for getting high grades, making her head hit the floor

'You've got to be kidding me' she started to shake 'after all this, it's just getting weirder'

Haru took notice "hey Chisame-chan, are you feeling okay? You're a bit shaky."

"I'm…fine sensei" Chisame answered "really I am"

But then she stood "on second thought, I am feeling a bit uneasy" and she left the room making Haru suspect something

"Negi-chan, you and the class go ahead and have fun. I'll be there a little later" Haru walked out and followed Chisame

Chisame was still mad at her classmates who in her opinion are outrageous

'This class is strange ever since I transferred' she grumbled 'first exchange students come one after the other with some still looking like preschoolers'

"GRAAAH!" Chisame screeched "WITH THOSE TWO TEACHERS COMING HERE WAS THE LAST STRAW!"

"Chisame-chan!" a voice called

The girl turned to see Haru behind her

'Aw great,' she grumbled 'he's here'

He caught up with Chisame and panted a bit

"What do you want?" she asked

"Since you are feeling uneasy" he replied "I thought that I should at least check on you"

Chisame started to tremble again and she started to run back to her dorm with Haru behind her

"I-I'm fine sensei" she spoke

"If you're fine then why are you still shaking?"

In one motion Chisame slammed her door in front of Haru, inside she screamed while taking of her uniform.

* * *

"AAAAHHHHH!" she screamed "THIS ISN'T RIGHT! THIS ISN'T WHAT NORMAL SCHOOLS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE!"

She put some make-up on and in a quick change she became a different person

"OK" she cheered "another beautiful day for Chiu!"

She then turned on her computer to reveal an idol web with her beautiful self called Chiu the net idol.

"I was just a normal girl in junior high but secretly…" she giggled "I'm the number on net idol in the net!"

"All I just have to do is take pictures of myself" she then attach the camera on her computer "then I make a few adjustments on my pictures and upload them to my program"

When she saw the results, she smiled deviously that she was still at the top of all other net idols

"Yep, I still got" Chisame cried happily "it's so nice to be the queen of the net!"

Unknown to her Haru wasjust behind her silently snickering

'So this is what you've been doing Chisame-chan' Haru smiled "um, excuse me"

"Hmm?" When Chisame turned to see Haru, she was slack-jawed "WHAAAT! H-how did you get in!?"

"You didn't lock your door" he answered

Chisame was now frantic that Haru found her secret while she was busy freaking out Haru took a look at the computer to see her face.

"Wow Chisame-chan I didn't you looked so gorgeous" that made Chisame blush

"W-well I am the net idol you know" she stammered

Haru took her out while removing her glasses "you shouldn't hide your beauty like that, c'mon let's join the other's outside"

"B-but I hate parties!" Chisame shrieked "and I need to change first!"

Haru wasn't listening and he dragged her to the party to where everyone was having fun

* * *

"Hey everyone!" he waved "sorry we're late"

"Ooh Haru-sensei" Haruna nudged him "already getting a second girlfriend huh?" that made Chisame go red

"Not really" Haru replied "this would be surprising, but this is actually Chisame-chan"

Haru gave Chisame's glasses back surprising her and the class again

"That's right" Haru nodded "after a hard day school she sometimes likes to dress into different clothes"

"W-wait" Chisame interjected "t-that's not it"

"Oh don't be embarrassed Chisame-chan" Haru spoke "in fact Negi-chan and I did that before we got our teaching jobs"

That got everyone's focus on them

"Really?!"

"That's true" Haru pulled a slightly flushed Negi beside him "you see, when I met Negi-chan she wanted a stuffed bear. Then I said to her; why get a one, if you can be one?"

That really got them curious

"U-um sensei" Nodoka muttered "is it okay if we… see them"

"Is it okay with you Negi-chan" Haru asked "should we show them?"

Negi held her lover's hand and nodded "as long as you're with me, then it's okay Haru-kun"

"Well girls" Haru placed a ring on his right hand "it seems you get to see me and Negi-chan in costumes" he placed his hand on the buckle.

**Dress-up…please**

A red circle was behind Negi and Haru, with one spin the two of them changed clothes. They were now in bear costumes.

Haeu was in a loose brown fur suit with bear ears on his head, while Negi wore a smaller cuter version of Haru's costume with a big blue ribbon on top of her head making look all the more cute

"Okay girls say hello to kuma-chan and little negi-bear" Haru smiled while Negi just shied back

"KYAAAAA!" The surrounded negi and started to hug her one-by-one

Haru let the girls have fun with Negi while he walked back to Chisame

"Are you feeling better now Chisame-chan?" Haru smiled

"Yes, Haru-sensei" Chisame started to smile

"Excuse me, Haru-sensei" Haru turned to see Chizuru

"Yes Chizuru-chan"

"I was wondering that when you get to the daycare, you already planned on some activities" she asked

"Of course Chizuru-chan" Haru laughed "I wouldn't help if I don't plan on making a few activities, now let's get back to the others and have fun okay"

He then the girls by the arms and went back to party. Chisame only have one thought about her sensei

'Haru-sensei isn't so bad after all'

And they continue to party for the rest of the afternoon

* * *

Author's notes:

Hey there hope you're enjoying the story so far, I'm almost at the Evangeline the vampire arc but first I'd like to make a surprise chapter first okay

Please review…


	5. extra

Chapter 5: Another day in Mahora

It was a bright day in the campus with Asuna and Konoka were waiting for their teachers at the open road.

"Ahh, this feels great." Konoka stretched

"Yeah but what's taking our teachers so long" Asuna huffed

"Oh Asuna" Konoka giggled "they'll be here"

While the two of them waited Negi and Haru were on their way

"C'mon Negi-chan" Haru called "we have to get there"

"Why are we in such a hurry Haru-kun?" Negi asked

"Asuna and Konoka-chan said that they will show us something"

When the two arrived they saw Konoka and Asuna waiting

"Sorry that we're late girls" Haru panted "Negi-chan and I were finishing on the paperwork"

"It's good that you are here Haru-kun, Negi-chan" Konoka smiled "we actually wanted to show you something"

She led them to the rails and the two saw the entire view of the campus

"Wow" Negi awed "it's amazing"

"Yeah" Haru agreed

The four of them admired the view until Konoka got a message in her phone

"Oh I got a message from grandfather" Konoka spoke "he said that he has a job for Asuna"

"Huh?!" Asuna asked

"Okay you two go on, Haru-kun and I will be fine on our own" Negi gestured

"But you two don't know where to go from here" Konoka hummed trying to find a way for her teachers to not get lost

Just then voices were heard

"Hello Negi and Haru-sensei!"

Everyone turned to see the Narutaki twins waving at them, after a few greetings Konoka and Asuna left leaving the twins in charge of the teachers.

"We'll be glad to show our sensei's around the campus" Fuuka smiled

"Onee-chan and I are from the strolling club so we have seen the area dozens of times" Fumika added

"Well since you two are going to be our guide today, where should we go?" Haru asked

"Oh we're going to have fun in this tour!" The twins smiled then held one of Haru's arms with Negi watching the scene

'Oh Haru-kun' Negi smiled at seeing her loverget along with the students.

* * *

The four strolled to some places around the campus with the twins giving some information of the places they passed until they stopped at the inside of the gymnasium

"And this is Mahora's indoor gym" Fuuka spoke "where all the sports are done indoors"

Negi and Haru looked down and saw a lot of students taking part in their activities

"Well color me impressed" Haru whistled "this place is filled with students"

"It sure is" Negi nodded "I wonder if any other students from my class ever had any activities?"

Just then a basketball passed over the two making them turn to see Yuna catching the ball

"Hello there sensei's" she smiled "what're you doing here?"

"Oh we were just on tour with Fuuka and and Fumika-san" Negi answered

Yuna then turned to Haru "would you like to have a one-on-one game with me Haru-sensei?"

He hummed in thought for a while, he turned to Negi who just smiled at him and he smiled back

"Why not" Haru chuckled "it has been a while"

The group went to a vacant court gaining a few other students eyes

"Hey, aren't they the two teachers from class 2-A" a random student whispered

"It's them" another answered "I can't believe that they are so good looking in person"

"Okay, here are the rules" Yuna spoke "the first one o make the shot through the basket wins the game"

"That sounds good" Haru nodded "but let's makes it a bit challenging; the first one to make the shot in _3 _minutes wins"

"Heh" Yuna smirked "you're on"

The Narutaki twins watched in curiosity "can Haru-sensei really do that" they whispered

Negi just smiled seeing Haru act like that 'it has been a while to see you act this way Haru-kun' she giggled

Haru took of his coat and stretched a bit "it's been a while since I participated in sports" he then went to the court "ready when you are"

Yuna started dribbling the ball and Haru was at guard position, she made a quick turn passing the guard and she jumped making the shot but when she was about to make the throw Haru jumped from behind took the ball out of her hands. Yuna was surprised at the sudden change.

Haru has the ball now with Yuna putting the guard

"You're good Haru-sensei" she smiled "but I know more about this court, there's no way you can pass my defense"

"Oh really" Haru smiled "well then, I'm sure you know how to expect _this_!"

Haru slammed the ball against the floor making it go over Yuna's head. The girl was so surprised at the move that she saw Haru nearing the basket, she caught up with him and when she was about to block, Haru made a jump and threw the ball towards the basket and it went in

"I win Yuna-chan" Haru smiled "that was a good game"

Yuna couldn't believe she lost at basketball with her teacher at that! She stayed quiet until she smiled brightly

"You are amazing sensei!" she jumped happily "I didn't that you could have skills"

"Well, when I was still a student" Haru spoke "I did excel in a few sports back then"

After saying their goodbyes the group went to another part of the gym seeing a giant lap pool

"This is where the swim team of Mahora students goes for activities and practice" Fuuka spoke

While Negi admired the area, Haru saw a familiar face

"Hey! Akira-chan" Haru called to her student

Akira turned to see her two teachers

"Negi-sensei? Haru-sensei?"Akira spoke "what are you doing here?"

Haru explained about the tour with the twins and they saw the other swimmers crowding Negi and admiring her cuteness, when Haru came to his girlfriend's aide most of the girls blush at his presence after a few talks with Akira and her team. Negi ,Haru and the twins were at a small café eating sweets

"That was a great tour" Haru smiled "you two know the ways of the campus"

* * *

They were having a good time until Haru remembered something…

'That's right, today's the day where I help Chizuru-chan at the daycare'

Haru stood up from the table

"Sorry girls, I have something to do" Haru spoke "I have to go now"

Haru waved goodbye and told the girls to have a good time and made his way to the daycare where Chizuru volunteered. When he saw the place, Haru noticed his student playing with the kids around her.

'Wow Chizuru-chan' Haru smiled 'you really know how to handle kids'

Chizuru had the kids play around since they were good listeners she saw a familiar face (Haru) who waved at her. She went toward her sensei with a warm smile waved back

"Oh Haru-sensei, you're here" she giggled "I thought you would not come today"

"Sorry about that" Haru apologized "Fuuka and Fumika-chan gave men and Negi-chan a tour around Mahora"

After a small talk together Chizuru then took Haru inside introduced him to the kids who were now playing with him since they were eager to know the guy.

Haru smiled seeing the little kids play around him, just then he thought of something fun for the kids

"Okay everyone gather around" he called "I have something to show you"

The kids gathered in front of Haru and asked "What are you going to show us?"

"Just something that would amaze you" he smiled while pacing a ring on his right middle finger

**Garuda…please**

Haru took out the ring and placed another ring on his finger

**Unicorn…please**

Two sets of small plastic trays of red and blue appeared, just then the plastic parts on the trays started to assemble themselves into a bird and unicorn. Haru placed their rings in the slots finishing the summon

The kids were amazed to see it happen in front of their eyes

"Okay kids, I want you to say hello to Garuda and Unicorn" he smiled "now this where I explain the game"

Haru told the kids to find the two plastic creatures and bring them back to him they will get a treat, when the game started, everyone was looking finding them. Chizuru walked toward Haru and smiled at him.

"Oh Haru-sensei, your full of surprises" she giggled

"I sure am" Haru placed another ring on his right middle finger

**Connect…please**

A magic circle appeared right next to Haru and he reached inside to pull out a plate of cookies, he gave a few to his student when Chizuru took a bite and she was shocked on the taste

'This taste…IT'S INCREDIBLE!' Before she knew it the cookies were finished 'I can see now when Konoka-san said that Haru-sensei can rival Yotsuba-san'

When the kids got back with Garuda and Unicorn, Haru rewarded them with the cookies. They took one bite and instantly their eyes are filled with stars, and they started teat more and in few secondsthe plat was empty. After a few more activities and some messes in the next few hours The parents came to pick up their kids and went home.

Haru and Chizuru walked back to the campus with smiles on their faces

"I had a good time with you today Haru-sensei, but how would you handle kids like that?" she asked

"I guess spending my time with Negi-chan when she was younger made natural to me" Haru chuckled

The two were now at the dorms and were facing each other

"I guess this is where we part to our rooms"

"But before I go" Chizuru spoke "I have something for you"

Haru was puzzled but then he was stunned when Chizuru gave him a quick kiss on the cheek

"I hope that you can be free again soon"

Chizuru turned and walked to her room with a small smile and blush on her face

Haru was quiet at first then he smiled

'I didn't know that you can be bold Chizuru-chan' he chuckled and walked back to the room where Negi, Asuna and Konoka lived, but when he was a few doors away from the room Haru saw Fuuka and Fumika eavesdropping.

'What are they doing here?" Haru got his answer when he heard shouting form the room 'ah I see'

He then walked to the door looking down at the twins

"Mind telling what _you two_ are doing here?" he asked

Fumika shook like a leaf at being caught while Fuuka tried to explain the situation

"I can't believe that you two would do that to Negi-chan" he picked the twins up "you two are going in there and tell the truth"

After the explanation of what happened with Negi at the tour everything calmed down with Negi finally safe from the heavy questions of her students. After that fiasco everyone decided to get some sleep

* * *

It was morning and we see a young girl with pigtails in a kid school uniform in the classroom

"Okay everyone, I'd like to introduce Asuna Kagurazaka" The teacher spoke

The class waved at her but one (Ayaka) was unsure of the new girl

"Hold it… you seem a bit over yourself" she said "and I'm sure that you'll be in trouble soon"

Asuna just looked to the side and muttered something

"…"

Ayaka didn't understand that

"Could you say that again" she leaned over a bit closer to hear better

"I said _shrimp!_" Asuna spoke

And before long the two started fighting giving their classmates a good view of the battle

* * *

"AAAHHHH!" Ayaka awoke from her bed with a jolt "that dream again"

Ayaka walked out of her room and were greeted by her servants

"Good morning Ojou-sama" they bowed

Ayaka greeted back and went to a table for her morning tea

"It's such a nice day today" Ayaka sighed at the morning light

Just then a servant arrived saying that there was a letter for her from her teachers saying about a visit here. Ayaka was happy to hear that, in fact she was so happy that she made herself look silly in front of her servants.

* * *

When Ayaka composed herself she told her servants to behave themselves upon her teachers' visit.

Negi and Haru were at the Yukihiro manor, they were quite baffled to see a lot of area around her home.

"Wow" Negi awed "Ayaka-san has such a big garden"

"I thought Ayaka-chan was rich but I never thought it was this much" Haru muttered

"Welcome Negi and Haru-sensei!" Ayaka greeted her teachers in her best attire (literally)

"Good morning Ayaka-san/chan" Negi and Haru smiled

Ayaka was glad to see her teachers but she fell when she saw who were with them

"A bit much for seeing someone" Asuna sighed

"Good morning" Konoka bowed

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Ayaka screeched

"Well I can't leave you alone Negi here" Asuna teased "who knows what you'll do with her"

That struck a nerve on Ayaka and before long she and Asuna started fighting

Haru looked at the two and hummed 'I wonder if those two were close when they met'

The battle was stopped when Konoka and Negi along with some maids in the area, Negi said that she was here to get the class-rep better (which made Ayaka happy) under the condition that she must be with company at the visit.

After a while Ayaka showed them her home, she showed them her private room

"Please drink sensei" with a snap of her fingers her servants delivered a variety of drinks on one table "I'm sure you're thirsty about now"

"Umm…thank you?" Negi sweatdropped

"That's a bit much" Asuna followed

"Wow… there has to be at least 12 kinds of flavors here" Haru awed "I have to taste it"

Haru took a glass and gulped it down "this has got to be first class jade tea from China" then he took another glass "and this one has to be rose wild berry from Brazil

Ayaka was stunned on how Haru was able to guess the drink accurately

"Negi-chan you should take this one it has the familiar scent from your home" He gave the glass to Negi

She took a sip and was surprised at the taste "this does remind me of the tea that my sister used to make"

"You have a sister Negi-sensei?" Ayaka asked

"Enough of this silly banter, if I remember right the pool is this way" Asuna smirked

"Oh yeah the pool here is amazing" Konoka smiled "Are you coming?"

The group went to the indoor pool with Asuna and Konoka splashing into the water

Ayaka walked beside Negi and Haru in their swimwear

"Honestly" Ayaka sighed "I don't know how I was to endure the time with those two"

"Oh don't be like that" Haru smiled "I'm sure that you can get along with them"

As the group relaxed under the bright sun with Haru joining in the water with his two students for little race

"So Negi-sensei" Ayaka looked at her teacher "what kind of man is Haru-sensei?"

Negi smiled at the question "Haru-kun is a caring person even though he is with me since we met, I just can't help but miss my sister back home" she sighed

"I'm sorry to hear that Negi-sensei" Ayaka spoke "but since you're here why don't I try o be your older sister for a while" she smiled

Ayaka then pulled Negi close onto her chest giving the young redhead a hard time to breathe Asuna saw that and delivered a kick at Ayaka. The two argued for a while and they made an agreement that Asuna will leave Ayaka's home.

The bell-wearing student sighed at first then she apologized to Ayaka, surprising her, before leaving with Konoka following behind.

"I should go too" Haru spoke

"Why Haru-kun?" Negi asked

"I think it's safe to say that you can tell Ayaka-chan about your visit here" he smiled and walked to the class rep "I leave in charge in taking care of Negi-chan under the condition that you spend time having fun together"

With a wave he said goodbye and followed Asuna and Konoka outside

* * *

"Hey girls" Haru greeted "mind if I join you?"

Konoka smiled "of course you can Haru-kun"

The three went back silently without a sound, Haru had enough of the quiet and decided to make a conversation

"So…" Haru spoke "when are you going to tell me Asuna-chan?"

"Tell you what Haru?" she asked

"About how you came up the idea of having Negi-chan visit Ayaka-chan" he smiled

Asuna stopped for a moment and decided that Haru needs to know, Asuna explained that she and Ayaka were bitter rivals since kindergarten and throughout the years they kept on fighting until now. But during their childhood Ayaka told Asuna that she was to have a younger sister, sadly the newborn didn't make it and Asuna decided that Negi should visit Ayaka to at least help fix her broken heart.

"Wow Asuna-chan, I never knew that you were that" Haru smiled 'well that answers my question'

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" Asuna walked away with a red face

"Asuna-chan may deny that, but I know those two are friends" Haru chuckled "Right Konoka-chan?"

"Right" Konoka nodded as the two followed Asuna back at the dorms

* * *

It was dawn and Konoka doing the cooking this time. As she was making breakfast, Negi was thinking about her teaching career while Haru was thinking about Negi's sister.

'I wonder if Nekane-chan sent a letter yet' he hummed 'oh well, that can come later. First, breakfast"

Konoka presented her cooked meal to her teachers and sat with them

"Konoka-san, you really make a good meal" Negi smiled after tasting her food

"Oh Negi-chan" Konoka giggled "you know that I can't be that good"

"Oh she's not kidding Konoka-chan" Haru agreed after tasting his sample "at least I know who to rely when I don't feel like cooking"

"Oh Haru-kun!" Konoka blushed happily and struck Haru with her little mallet

After food Negi and Haru helped Konoka with the chores and cleaning the room. After a while the teachers were enjoying the moment and having a good time… that is until a certain girl stormed in

"I'm back!" Asuna called "Hey Negi! Haru!"

Negi nearly fell to the floor while Haru looked at the orange haired girl questioningly

"What's wrong Asuna-chan?" he asked

She showed a letter to both of them that it was from Negi's magic school in England

"If you two want to keep your secrets, then they need to find more normal envelopes" she whispered

Negi took the letter and opened it to see a small version of Nekane Springfield

'So that's Negi's sister' Asuna thought

"Hello Negi" she greeted "it's been a while since you left home and congratulations on being a teacher" she giggled "I know that this a bit early but have you and Haru found partners yet?"

"That's a little early to discuss Onee-chan" Negi folded the letter

"Nekane-chan does worry sometimes" Haru chuckled

"So that's why you said that you can get more than one" Asuna pulled Haru in a headlock

"N-no you're mistaken" Haru struggled to breathe "that's not what partners mean"

"Then what does it mean?" Asuna asked

Negi then explained that being a mage requires a protector in battle, they were called minister magi and each one possessed a different ability. Basically having partners help he mages blend with society and practically they can't even be officially a magister magi without a partner.

"Although, most partners did end up being together in marriage" Negi added

"I was right" Asuna smiled and pinched the poor redhead's cheeks

"So Negi-chan and Haru-kun came to Japan to find more partners?" Konoka spoke spooking the three

"Konoka/-san/chan!" Asuna, Negi and Haru panicked

"Since Haru-kun did say that he will spend time with other girls" she hummed "maybe I should tell everyone"

Konoka opened the door and was about to tell her classmates but Asuna and Negi stopped her and they begged the girl not to tell. Konoka was able to agree the terms before leaving to see her grandpa again.

The three were relieved that they were able to handle the problem… little did they know that a certain pair of twins heard the whole thing.

"Did you hear that?" Fuuka whispered

"I heard it" Fumika nodded

And before long, rumors started to spread about the two teachers

* * *

Negi and Haru are outside walking down the streets

"That was close" Negi sighed "I thought Konoka-san would tell everyone"

"Yeah" Haru nodded "I wouldn't like to see what happens when the class knows about us finding partners"

"Sensei!" A shout called

The two turned to see 2-A gathering around them asking about the partner finding (which surprised the two) Negi was in panic while Haru struggled to get out of the mess.

'I guess there's no choice here' Haru placed his right hand on his belt

**Light…please**

Everything was covered in bright light making the girls cover their eyes and when they opened them, Negi and Haru were gone… everyone started searching the grounds looking for their teachers.

In another area Negi and Haru were hiding from their students

"What's going on haru-kun?" Negi asked

"I don't know" Haru hummed "but I think it's better if we split up, you go look for Asuna-chan and tell her what happened while I hid in the school"

Negi nodded and used her staff to fly back to the dorm while Haru sneaked around hiding a few times before reaching Mahora academy.

"Phew, I made it to school" he smiled "the girls won't be able to look here for the moment"

Just as Haru was about to relax, he heard a voice

"Haru-kun?"

He turned around to see Konoka dressed in a Kimono looking surprised

"Konoka-chan?" he awed at her beauty "what are you doing here?"

Before the girl could answer, silhouettes were calling to Konoka

"Konoka-sama, where are you?" a group called

Konoka quickly grabbed haru's hand and dashed to an empty room

"Let me guess" Haru hummed "you are an o-miai"

"How did you know?" Konoka asked in surprise

"I guessed it when Konoe-san offered you to be my girlfriend" he answered

After a quick talk and some checking on Konoka's suitors, the two sat in silence enjoying the quiet

"You know Haru-kun" Konoka smiled "I never thought that I would be here with you"

"You never know how it will happen after few choices in life" Haru smiled back

"Well you two seem to be enjoying your time"

The two turned to the door seeing Asuna and Negi together smiling at them

"Oh Konoka, I didn't know that you had a thing for Haru" Asuna teased making her friend blush a bit

"Hey Negi-chan do you think that anyone followed you and Asuna-chan here?" Haru asked

Just then 2-A followed by Konoka's suitors burst through the door

During the rest of the day, everyone was chasing their targets until they were tired

* * *

Author's notes:

Hey there it's me again, sorry about the late update. I was having a slow mind at the moment and by the way this chapter was meant to show how the two teachers are getting along with their class.

And don't worry I'm already working on the Vampire arc of the story although it will take a while since I need to make the battle worthy for your tastes

So wait a little bit okay thanks


End file.
